


Rumpelstiltskin

by ofreverentia



Series: 15 Days Challenges [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 15DaysChallenge, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Brothers Grimm, Character Death, Death Threats, Gen, Legends, Rumpelstilskin - Freeform, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofreverentia/pseuds/ofreverentia
Summary: Morozov struggled with his work, having a “useless” daughter, who could not do the much required physical work at the mill, left him with needing to hire young lads from the village and losing more money in paying them; not that he gave them too much to begin with.





	Rumpelstiltskin

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is for the 15dayschallenge.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction based on the popular children’s stories by German Grimm Brothers. Please be warned this is not the fairy tale ending that most of you most likely know, but the original that was written by them.
> 
>  
> 
> Rumpelstiltskin = Shoma  
> Daughter/Queen = Shizuka  
> King = Michal Brezina  
> Miller = Morozov  
> Servant = Javier  
> First Born = Yuzuru
> 
>  
> 
> Please read the tags carefully and do not read if you don’t like. Thanks.

Morozov struggled with his work, having a “useless” daughter, who could not do the much required physical work at the mill, left him with needing to hire young lads from the village and losing more money in paying them; not that he gave them too much to begin with. Late at nights he thought about what he could do, who to marry his daughter to. Option were dire in these times as everyone struggled due to high taxes. Morozov hoped to find a wealthy man who would solve all his issues at once. One night the most devious of ideas came to his mind as he heard the spin working slowly from his daughters room. Smirking he quickly pulled out a sheet of paper to write a letter to the King. 

 

The following morning he paid to the young delivery boy in the village to deliver the letter to the King, watching him rush towards the palace. For the first time in his entire life he had a light air in his step as he returned to the mill, ignoring his daughter who questioned about his sudden mood.

 

\----

 

Shizuka tried her best to provide some income for the family but with her mother gone early, his father only caring about money. Day and night she spent at her little spin, working on clothing which she would try to sell in the village on the weekends when the market took place. It bought some money in but obviously her father was not pleased enough. Her beauty was admired by many young lads. Long ebony hair and fair skin causing her to stand out, always a white dress on her curvy form. Well desired but none fit the idea of a wealthy husband in her father's eyes and ended up being told to leave.

 

When she saw the sudden good mood from his father, which he refused to explain a bad feeling came over her but she did not question it further. The reality was that if she can’t be married off into a profitable family soon, she is good as dead. Fatherly love not something she had experienced from Morozov since the day she was born. As a girl not being able to carry the craft of the family further, she was a burden.

 

Her worry received confirmation in the form of the King on horseback approaching their land on the hill not too far from the village borders. Morozov dropped everything to greet the King with a low bow, thanking for gracing his mill with his presence. Shizuka bowed as well, keeping her eyes to the ground, not daring to look at the King or the soldiers accompanying him.

 

“I have received a rather interesting letter from you Morozov.” Michal took a glance at Shizuka before turning back to her father. “You claim your daughter can spin gold from simple straw. Is that true?” Shizuka froze and bit down on the inside of her cheek. She knew this was a lie, she could not do this at all. Her father replied with missing a beat and went on the biggest tale of his life how she could do it; how she spends her nights doing so.

 

“I would like to invite her to the castle and see if this is true. I will provide her with a nice room and the servants will take care of her. I hope you are okay. We have to confirm if your tales are true.” Morozov agreed without asking Shizuka and she was helped on a horse a few minutes later. She looked at her father begging for this to stop before it’s too late but he ignored her.

 

\----

 

A servant showed Shizuka her room, it had a bed, wardrobe with a few clothes that would fit her and a spinning wheel right in the center along with a big pile of straw. Her purpose in the castle painfully clear and when the King appeared by the door to look at her she shivered in fear.

 

“You make gold out of that pile by morning, if you achieve it you will be rewarded. If not, death awaits you before the sun is high up in the sky.” Shizuka looked down at the stone floor, the door closed and she heard the sound of a lock. Panic rose inside her chest, crossing the space to try to open the door. An obviously useless attempt, it wouldn’t budge. She ran to the window throwing it open only to see the small river running deep below. No soul would survive if they jumped. Tears started running down her cheeks, slumping down on the cold floor, praying for a miracle to happen.

The sun set in the sky and she remained in her spot, tears silently running down her porcelain skin. A servant came by to leave her meal by the door but left quickly, locking it behind him. Clasping her hands together she looked at the moon appearing in the sky.

 

“Please...help me. I do not wish to die. Someone...help me.” Her soft plea was heard because soon enough a little man appeared in front of her. Shizuka gasped, scooting away from him in fear.

 

“You called for me? I see you need help. I can help you.” The little man said, a hint of a smile on his face.

 

“What… Who are you? How did you get inside?” Shizuka asked, crossing her arms over her own chest in a poor attempt to protect.

 

“I am someone who can help you make gold out of that pile of straw. That is why you are here, right? Your father lying to the King and now you have to do this or your head is at stake. I can do it for you, of course for a price.”

 

“What is that you wish to have in return?” She asked.

 

“Your necklace.” Shizuka cletched the necklace wrapped around her neck, one of the last items she possessed from her deceased mother. 

 

“I got this from my mother…Is there something else I could give you?” She pleaded but the small man shook his head.

 

“The necklace or I leave.” Shizuka considered her options but she knew no other options were possible. She slowly removed her necklace, dropping it in the waiting hands of the little man. He smirked and pocketed the item, getting to work after. 

 

By morning the pile of straw turned into a neat pile of gold. Shizuka breathed a sigh of relief, knowing the King won’t hurt her and she can return home. Unfortunately the greedy King had other ideas and only brought more straw giving her the direction to turn it also into gold by morning, or she won’t live long.

 

At night when she was alone the little man who claimed to be called Shoma appeared again. His payment was her ring and she paid willingly, waking the next morning again to a pile of gold where the straw used to be. The King looked more and more pleased but instead of releasing her, he let the servants bring more straw.

 

“Turn this to gold and I will make you my queen after.” The door locked again and Shizuka collapsed on her bed, knowing she was doomed.

 

Shoma appeared the moment the last servant left the corridor and Shizuka did not even question his demand, handing over her ring and letting the small man get to work. In the morning the pile once straw was turned to gold, making the King feel pleased but not yet satisfied, asking for another night of work. Shizuka feared because all the jewelry she had was not gone, nothing on herself anything for payment. Shoma appeared just as any other days and looked around the room.

 

“I will help you if you give me your firstborn.” Shizuka blinked at the small man feeling shocked and confused.

 

“What?” 

 

“I will turn this into gold again, if you give me your firstborn from the King.” Shizuka agreed, believing the man was only joking as it could be years away until she had a child. There was no way this creature would return.

 

In the morning the King appeared and nodded, finally satisfied. “Prepare for a wedding, in two days she will be my wife.” Shizuka breathed in relief, finally her life was turning into a good one.

 

\----  **1 year later** \----

 

In the crib lay a beautiful baby boy, making sounds to the small toy placed next to him. Shizuka walked up to her son gazing down at her son. He had fair skin and ebony dark hair, dark almost black eyes just like his mother, always wide with curiosity. A gentle soul who rarely cried unless completely agitated or hungry. Michal was pleased with his gold and now a heir, giving Shizuka whatever she wanted, a good life and now she had a child she adored and would do anything for. It has been a few months since Yuzuru was born and she forgot about anything that happened a year prior, until one night the little man who helped her showed up demanding the child as payment for his services.

 

“No, I am not giving you my child… you can’t have him.” Shizuka cradled the baby boy to her chest, not allowing Shoma to approach even by a step.

 

“A promise is a promise. I helped you for a payment. Unless you want to tell the King the truth, you give me the baby.”

 

“Is there no way...I have the gold now, I can pay you in more gold.”

 

“Gold has no meaning to me now. I want Yuzuru.” Shoma demanded and Shizuka denied. “Fine, I give you a chance to keep the baby. Find out my true name in three days time. If you can tell me my true name, I am not going to take him. If you can’t, he is mine.” With that he vanished, a pleased smile on his face as he knew Shizuka had no chance to find out his true name.

 

The first night came and she had a list but with each name she called, the small man shook his head. Arriving at the end of the list he left. Following night did not fare better, none of the names she collected were the ones of his own. On the morning of the third day Shizuka felt desperate, crying on her bed not knowing what to do. A gentle knock on the door disturbed her sadness and she let the servant enter. It was the same one who always brought her the straw and now took care of Yuzuru whenever she needed assistance. He was also the only one who knew in the whole kingdom about the Queen's secret..

 

“Javier…” She wiped her tears with a soft cotton tissue. “I do not know what to do...he will take Yuzuru.” The servant shook his head and kneeled down in front of her.

 

“I would not let such fate come to our young prince. He is the sweetest boy and that creature cannot have him. Henceforth I come here and bring great news for you, my Queen. Just the other night after that creature left your chambers, I followed him to the kitchen and there he danced in happiness, knowing you could not know his name. He kept on repeating the words. ‘The queen does not know my name, she can’t know my name, the boy is mine as I am Rumpelstilkin.” Javier explained, repeating the name he heard several times. “He said those words and others but I am fairly certain that is his true name. Nothing is lost my Queen. Yuzuru will be safe.” Javier bowed his head after Shizuka let out a delighted and relieved sound.

 

“Thank you, Javier. Your help will be rewarded.” 

 

Later that night Shoma appeared with a smirk on his face, ready to take Yuzuru with himself but Shizuka chuckled, standing between him and the crib where he son lay and sleep peacefully.

 

“You said that as long as I can guess your name, you are leaving without demanding payment.” Shoma frowned for a second but nodded.

 

“Yes, that is what I promised but nobody can guess my name. Nobody knows my name.” Shizuka crossed her arms over her chest.

 

“Rumpelstilkin.” She said simply and without a big speech, causing Shoma to stutter and widen his eyes.

 

“What?”

 

“Your name is Rumpelstilkin.” Shoma started to shake with rage, his small hands forming a tight fist on each side of his body.

 

“How do you know my name? Nobody knows my name.” He started to raise his voice but Shizuka did not flinch away, standing her ground.

 

“Maybe you should be careful about your celebrations, especially in the castle's kitchen.” Shoma widened his eyes even further, his body shaking more violently as the realization hit. It was him who spilled his own name and someone must have heard it, telling it to the Queen. 

 

“No. This can’t be true.” Shoma screamed ripping at his own hair, the anger rising and rising inside his chest until it was too much. With a surprising and brutal force he latched at his own body, ripping himself in two in front of the Queen. 

 

Shizuka stared in pure horror at the scene in front of her, shielding her son, screaming for Javier to come into the room. Javier swallowed the bile collecting in his throat seeing the body on the cold stone floor but upon seeing the Queen and Prince were safe and sound; he did what was best, gathered what was left from the creature and got rid of him.

 

Never again did the Queen and her servant speak of the events that happened that night, taking the secret of the true nature of her abilities to their graves. Cluelessly of the fate the young Prince may have lived through, he grew up to be the kindest and most loving King his kingdom could ever wish for.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I am sorry for this... I am not sure I am meant to re-write stories, had struggled with this one. ORZ.


End file.
